Loveless
by Evakii
Summary: this is a high school fic about Gaara, Mattie an OC and all their little adventures. rated T because of language. GaaraxOC
1. Enter, Mattie

Mattie was skate boarding down the streets in a rush, running over everyone in sight. Okay, maybe not, but I think almost giving an old guy a heart attack counts right? The reason for the rush was because she was going to be late for school, there were only 2 minutes before the bell rang and man was she screwed. She had fallen asleep on her couch when she was supposed to be getting ready. She had her messenger bag and her indigo fender on her back with her books under one arm. As Mattie raced down the street she received many weird looks from everyone she ran over- I mean passed.

Mattie finally arrived at the school and came to a breakneck stop at the front doors. She picked up her skateboard and ran into the school. She ran through the halls to her locker, raced through the combo and gently put in her guitar and skateboard then slammed the locker shut and ran to her class.

Mattie ran straight into the door fully expecting it to open, but of course, it didn't. She always forgot that she had to pull, not push, on that stupid door. She walked in with a bruise already forming on her forehead.

"You're late. Again." The chemistry teacher said with a sigh.

"Yeah, funny story…" Mattie started.

"Yes, yes, we all know your stories, just take a seat." he interrupted.

Mattie scowled slightly and walked to an empty seat beside her friends Gaara and Naruto.

"I thought it was you who ran into the door." Naruto said smugly, "Then again, no one else would run into a door so it had to be you."

"Oh shove it up your ass." Mattie replied smirking slightly.

"Mattie, I know you enjoy talking but now is not the time, especially after being late." Iruka stated calmly. "A detention after school for you."

"What? How is that fair?" Mattie asked loudly.

"Keep that up and it'll be double." Matie just scowled and resumed getting out her things.

Mattie grumbled throughout the period and almost spilled her experiment twice.

"Ugh, what is up with Iruka-sensei?" she whispered angrily to Gaara.

Gaara shrugged. "Apparently somebody stole some of his supplies in the store room."

"Really? Who did it?" Mattie asked looking pointedly around the room. Again Gaara shrugged.

Mattie figured she wasn't going to get much more out of him so she continued to figure out the impossible that was her experiment.

"Ow!" Mattie said refraining from yelling. She had stubbed her toe while walking around the table. Hopping on one foot, she clutched at her toes in anguish.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at her. "Yeah I'm fine, in case you were wondering." She grumbled, wiggling her toes to make sure they weren't broken. "Just won't be able to walk for a month."

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Naruto said, coming up alongside Mattie.

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned away. Naruto rolled his eyes at her and tried to sneak a peek at her experiment.

"What are you three doing?" Iruka raged down the rows towards them.

"I was just asking for an eraser, I'll go now." Naruto muttered running off.

"Coward." muttered Mattie.

The bell rang shortly after. The class moved out of the chemistry lab and to their respective classes. Mattie walked with Gaara, since she refused to speak with Naruto.

After school, Mattie decided to skip detention; she didn't want to miss band practice. She headed to her locker and took out her fender and skateboard. She headed straight toward Gaara's house where practice was going to be held. Once there, she knocked on the door but didn't bother waiting for an answer since she was a good friend of the Sabaku family. She was practically one of them. She went down stairs and saw the whole gang there.

"Ok, everyone's here…I'm scared…" Mattie said staring at the other 3 band members plus Shikamaru their Manager.

"Why is that scary? You're late so naturally everyone is already here." Naruto said smirking devilishly.

"Har." Mattie said hooking up her guitar. Then they started practice.


	2. Lazy days

The next morning Mattie got up feeling mischievous. She dressed herself and grabbed a muffin for breakfast. She headed out the door to her best friend Gaara's house. He loved to sleep in but she couldn't let that happen know could she?

She stood outside his window, half eaten muffin in hand.

"OI, GET UP!" Mattie yelled to Gaara.

She heard muffled curses that shouldn't be repeated.

"HURRY UP LAZY ASS OR I'LL HAVE TO COME AND GET YOU!"

She heard something like "I'd like to see you try"

Well, to bad for him, he was about to get his wish.

She ran over to the front of the house taking out the spare key from under the flower pot (not the best hiding spot) and opened the door. Mattie tip-toed to Gaara's room and up to his bed grinning maliciously. He had fallen back to sleep, poor boy.

"TIME TO GET UP!" Mattie yelled as she jumped on Gaara's bed making him fall out swearing like a mad man.

"Ahahahahahaha! You should a seen your face!" she said clutching her stomach in painful laughter.

Gaara glared daggers at her and threw the nearest item (which happened to be a lamp) at her but she caught it just before it hit her in the head.

"Ready to get up yet?" Mattie asked as she calmed herself.

He just glared at her and got up.

"get out, I need to get dressed." Gaara told Mattie, pushing her out of his room.

"okay, okay, hurry it up though" Matte said as she walked down to the kitchen to get them some juice.

Gaara came down the stairs a few minutes later fully dressed. He walked over to the table and sat down opposite from Mattie and she handed him his cup.

"What did you do to it?" Gaara asked giving her a suspicious look.

"What? I didn't do anything to it! Here I am trying to be a good friend and making you juice and you automatically think I did something bad!" Mattie said scowling.

"Because you usually are."

Mattie glared at him as he took a sip, secretly hoping he would choke.

"So, what shall we do today buddy?" Mattie asked grinning.

"…I don't know."

Mattie sighed and downed the rest of her juice, then glared at the empty cup.

She got up and poured herself some more.

Much better.

The two ended up lazing around playing video games and stuffing their faces for the rest of the day. Laughing at each other and gloating the fact that they won and the other didn't.

Then Kiba called saying that him and Naruto wanted to go to the movies and Mattie and Gaara were invited.


	3. Shopping

"MATTIE!"

Gaara came bolting around the corner looking horrified.

"Mattie! You need to help me! Temari is making me CLEAN!" Gaara said panting slightly.

"EH? What's the big deal, it's just cleaning." Mattie said shrugging.

"I hate cleaning." He said glaring at her.

How could she not understand?

"Well, why don't you tell her you can't do it because you made plans with me?" Mattie told me.

Hed gained back his usual cool demeanor. (which seemed to make Mattie relax a little)

"Well, then what do we do?"

"I have to do some grocery shopping. I've put it off for so long now." She said grimacing at the idea of shopping.

He sighed. Shopping wasn't much better than cleaning. Oh well.

"Come on. Let's go tell Temari." Mattie says, dragging Gaara back to the house.

As soon as they opened the door, Temari's voice rang down from the top of the stairs.

"Gaara get up here and help me clean your room."

Gaara glares at her and she noticeably flinches back. "I am going to the store to help Mattie get stuff."

At the mention of 'store' the gained her superiority back and handed Gaara a list. "If your going shopping you might as well pick up some things."

He glares and snatches the piece of paper, brooding slightly.

"Ok, we'll be off then." Mattie said grabbing Gaara's arm and pulling him off toward the market.

They had just over half of their groceries and were currently looking for soup.

"Mushroom soup is disgusting, how could you eat that stuff?" Gaara asks me, making a face at the can of soup in my hand.

"Hey, I'll have you know that mushroom soup is good for you AND tastes good!" I say putting the can (and a couple more) into the cart.

"Whatever." He says and glares at the soup, hoping it would simultaneously combust from his glare.

"What soups do you like then?" I ask him, doubting he even liked soup.

"I don't like soup." He tells me and I grin.

Hole in one!

I sigh as I see a familiar raven haired boy stacking soup on the shelf with a scowl on his face.

"Let's move to a different aisle." Gaara says, not wanting to go near Sasuke.

They never did get along.

Gaara's efforts were wasted as Sasuke sees us and walks over.

"I didn't know you worked here?" I say in a sort of question.

"My mother forced me to get a job." He says looking at the items in our cart.

Gaara smirked slightly at Sasuke's misfortune.

Sasuke glared at him.

"What're you smirking at?" Sasuke asked Gaara, glaring harder.

Gaara says nothing and turns to the wall of canned fruits, beans, etc.

I turn to Sasuke. "Where's your little fan club? Have they finally given up?" I ask, though I highly doubt they would.

As if on cue I see a few heads pop around the corner to glare at me for talking to _their _Sasuke.

I roll my eyes. "Well, we still have things to find, see you later Sasuke." I grabbed Gaara's arm and dragged him away with me.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as we walked away.

After we had gotten out of earshot, Gaara spoke.

"How come you bother talking to that asshole?" he asks.

"Don't know." I say. "I guess it's because ever since he stood up for me that one time in junior high, we've gotten along well."

"…?"

I sigh. "Before Sasuke's brother massacred the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was an ok guy," I start. "in junior high I was picked on a lot, so when it got pretty bad Sasuke came over and told them to leave me alone. Since Sasuke was a pretty popular guy, they listened to him. I never really knew why he stood up for me." I finish with a sad look on my face as I think of those days.

Gaara says nothing as I finish my story.

"Well, what's next on the list?"


	4. Hyuuga Beach House 1

It was the long weekend and the gang decided that we were going to head out to Hinata's beach house. Gaara and I decided to take my motorcycle.

"There's my baby." I say lovingly, pointing towards my motorcycle.

He nods and walks over to the bike.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I say as moves to sit in the front. "My motorcycle, I drive."

"I am not riding in the back, it's degrading." He says.

"Too bad. Here, wear a helmet."

"I am not wearing a helmet."

"Trust me love, you'll want one once we get on the road."

He glares and moves to the back seat.

I hope on the bike and put on my helmet.

"You're gonna need to hold on." I say.

"Too what?"

"My waist of course."

"...no."

"Do you see anything else to hold on to?"

He reluctantly wraps his arms around my waist.

I rev the engine and screech out of the driveway. I feel him tighten his grip on my waist and I smirk.

I speed up and start weaving through the cars.

"You're fucking crazy!" Gaara says.

"Hah, this is nothing." I reply.

He stays silent probably too scared to say anything, i'll have to taunt him about it later.

-

Mattie and Gaara finally got to the beach house after an hour or so of driving. As soon as Mattie stopped the motorcycle Gaara quickly got off. He was obviously embarrassed by being on the back, but poor Gaara, his torture didn't end because Naruto came tearing out of the house laughing.

"Hahahaha Gaara! Were you just sitting on the back, you know that that's the bitch seat right? The girl is supposed to sit there."

Mattie whipped her head around to glare at Naruto. "Excuse me? You calling me a bitch?" she says.

"Huh? No, no, no! It's just-." Naruto started but Mattie couldn't keep a straight face when Naruto looked so frightened.

"Just kidding." Mattie says. "Anyway, let me tell you about the ride and how Gaara was so scared."

"I wasn't scared."

"Sure you weren't." Naruto says with a know-it-all grin on his face.

Gaara glares at us and crosses his arms.

"Awe, don't pout Mr. Grumpy pants! Or should I say Mr. Scardy pants?" Mattie chuckled at her lame pun.

Gaara ignored his two giggling friends and walked passed them into the house. After the clowns calmed down a bit, they went in after him.

"Mattie!"

"Tenten?"

"You came!"

"No, I didn't, I'm just a figment of your imagination." Mattie says sarcastically. Tenten hit her.

"Don't be stupid, if this was my imagination, you would be in a dorky outfit."

"Hey! That's not cool!" Mattie said crossly.

"You'll get over it."

"Maybe, but I don't think Gaara is ever going to get over the motorcycle ride here."

"Really? What happened?"

Mattie told Tenten all about it but had to restart a couple times because more people came to hear. Gaara refused to talk to anyone because he was so embarrassed.

'_Poor Gaara. He'll get over it. Maybe. Ok, I should probably say sorry._' Mattie thought.

Mattie walked over to where Gaara is sitting, being a brooding prick, and sat beside him.

"Sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to get you upset, I was just messing with you." Mattie said sincerely.

He looks up and glares. "You're not forgiven." He says coolly.

Mattie gaped at him. "Come on, I apologized! I never apologize!"

"Hmph."

"Fine, what can I do to make it up to you?"

He thinks for a bit while Mattie starts to get impatient.

"Well?"

"Hey! Mattie, Gaara, What are you doing over there? Come over here!" Naruto yells.

"Coming." Mattie says.

Mattie forcibly brought Gaara over to the others.

"All right, so who is going to start?" Ten ten asked.

"Start what?" Mattie asked suspiciously.

"The first prank phone call. Duh." Naruto said.

"I'll go first!" Kiba said as he grabbed the phone from Ten ten. He dialed in a random number and quickly put it on speaker. I rang three times before a lady answered.

"Ello?" she said

"Hi, I'm calling about your subscription to our magazine 'big dicks'" Kiba said in a manly voice.

"Eh? I did not subscribe to such a sing." The lady said in a rich accent.

We all laughed quietly. "But it says here that you ordered our newest issue. 'The biggest Dick' and your male model was supposed to come with it."

"Zat ees absurd." She said "I am 'anging up." And she hung up.

We all burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Tenten was able to stop long enough to say "Kiba should try that on another person!"

"I Agree!" Mattie and Naruto said.

"Okay, here goes." Kiba said and dialed another random number. Thankfully another lady answered the phone.

"Hello, I am calling about your subscription to 'Big Dicks'" Kiba said

"About time, when is it coming?" the lady said, all of their eyes widened. They hadn't expected that.

"Uh…" Kiba said and hung up the phone. They all stared at the phone and started laughing.

"All right, what now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm hungry." Gaara said. It was the first time he'd spoken in a long time.

"W-we could o-order some p-pizza?" Hinata said/asked.

"I will go and order for us, what kind of pizzas?" Neji said.

"Cheese"

"Pepperoni"

"Pepperoni and bacon"

"Hawaiian"

"All right." Neji said and left to order the pizza.

"Hey, why don't we play a little truth or dare?" Mattie suggested.

"T-that sounds like f-fun." Hinata said.

"Ok, I'll start!" Naruto said grinning foxily. "Hmm…Gaara, you haven't said or done much yet so, TRUTH OR DARE?"

Gaara glared at Naruto and said "truth"

"BOO! WUSSY!" Mattie said, earning herself a glare.

"Hmm… a truth huh? Lets start with the classic, how far have you gotten with a girl, or guy for that matter."

"second base."

"OO really? Guy or girl? Who? When!" Mattie and Tenten said bombarding him with questions.

"Hey, only one question!" Kiba said. "Gaara, it's your turn dude. Pick someone."

"Mattie. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to punch Naruto in the face."

"WHAT? WHY!" Naruto yelled.

"For earlier today." Gaara said.

"But-." Naruto was cut short by Mattie's fist connecting with his face.

"All right, my turn! Tenten! Truth or dare?" Mattie said getting slightly hyped.

"Um…dare?" Tenten said.

"I dare you to go and kick Neji in the pants right now, before he comes back!" Mattie said.

"Do I have to?"

"Well, you could always take a CHICKEN!"

Tenten sighed. "Fine." She got up and walked around the corner. There was a second of talking then a loud "OOMF" and a thud. Telling us all what had happened. When Tenten turned the corner she looked really embarrassed yet happy.

"Well, didn't that make you fell all warm and fuzzy?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah, in a cruel sort of way." They laughed.

Neji limped into the room. "What the fuck was that for?" That one comment caused another wave of laughter.

Mattie calmed down enough to say "when is the pizza coming?"

"In about half an hour." Neji replied, gingerly placing himself on the sofa. "Whose idea was it to get Tenten to do such a thing?"

Everyone pointed at Mattie and Mattie waved her hands frantically in front of herself.

"You're dead."


	5. Hyuuga Beach House 2

"I swear on your grave Neji, I did not tell Tenten to do that!"

Neji glared at Mattie and she put on her 'innocent' look.

"Hmph, anyways let me join, I'm bored."

"Sorry Neji-kun but it's too late! We are switching the game!" Mattie said standing up to give herself more dignity.

"Fine, to what?"

"_Damn…"_ Mattie thought. "_I didn't think of anything!"_

Mattie whirled around to face Hinata, "you have a game room down stairs right?" she asked.

"Y-yes, w-why?"

"We can all go downstairs and have a tournament!"

"YEAH! I'LL TOTALLY KICK YOUR ASS AT PING PONG MATTIE!" Naruto yelled.

Mattie laughed, "Ping pong? What a manly sport."

"Hey, don't mock the ping pong!"

"Whatever, let's go so I can kick your ass!"

The bunch rushed down stairs to claim air hockey and ping pong tables. Gaara grabbed a piece of paper and pen to keep score for Mattie and Naruto.

"first to thirty wins?" Naruto nodded.

Mattie and Naruto looked at each other and Mattie served the ball.

In 2 minutes Mattie was kicking Naruto's butt with a lead of ten points. The score was fifteen to five.

"Wow Naruto you suck!" Mattie taunted as she made an excellent serve.

"Pff, I'm awesome at ping pong, I'm not winning because the ref is playing favourites." Naruto replied, barely returning Mattie's serve.

Naruto's comment caught Mattie off guard and Naruto managed to gain a point. Mattie glared and retorted, "Don't make up dumb excuses just because you're losing."

"Hmm, did I hit a nerve?" Naruto asked smirking. But he wasn't smirking for long because the ping pong ball hit him right in the middle of the forehead.

"Whoops, I slipped." Mattie said shrugging.

They glared at each other and things started to get intense, so intense that everyone else abandoned their games to watch.

The score was tied twenty-nine to twenty-nine. The winner would be decided with this play. With both players being extremely competitive and a sore loser they were willing to sink low. It was Naruto's turn to serve and he served beautifully, but even with a great serve Mattie could take it. They rallied for a second and started to shoot insults at each other, hoping to distract the other.

"Teme"

"Baka"

"Blonde"

"Tomato head"

"Dumbass"

"Asshole"

"Fish!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Idiot"

"Shut up!"

"_damnit, I have to do something or else I'm going to lose! I'm going to have to say something bad."_ Naruto thought. Then he got an idea.

"I have something to tell you Mattie."

"Humph, what?"

"I love you, I always have."

There was a bunch of gasps and an "EH?" from Mattie, and for her, that was a mistake because in her shock, she forgot about the ball and it hit her square in the face.

"YEAH! I WIN!"

"Fucker." Mattie muttered as she dropped her ping pong paddle and clutched her nose.

"Hey Mattie you okay?" Tenten said as her, Kiba and Gaara rushed to her sides.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine." Mattie said slowly moving her hands away, only to put them right back.

"Shit, your nose is bleeding!" Kiba said dumbly.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up!" Tenten and Hinata rushed Mattie to the bathroom as Kiba and Gaara glared menacingly at Naruto.

"Naruto, are you an idiot? That was stupid, even for you!" Gaara said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit the ball that hard, I got excited." Naruto said backing away slightly looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, and that was a dirty trick, saying something like that!" Kiba put in, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry! I panicked! You know how competitive I am!"

"That was still an idiotic thing to do! You know how fragile she is! She may act tough but she isn't!" Gaara said, promptly turning around to go help the girls.

Kiba and Neji watched Gaara go, surprised at how emotional he got.

"sorry." Naruto whispered, looking at his feet.

Once the bleeding stopped, Mattie thanked her friends for helping. The three girls cleaned the mess of tissues and blood from the bathroom as Gaara burst in very moodily.

"You all right?" he asked Mattie.

"Uh, yeah." She said, not looking him in the eye, slightly embarrassed.

"Naruto is such a fucking dumbass."

"I-it's alright, I'm fine so don't get mad, he didn't mean it." Mattie said. Only Gaara noticed the double meaning in her last four words.

He sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable. He wanted to do something to comfort her but didn't really know what to do. Hug her? Pat her head? He decided to just sigh and lean against the door frame, waiting for the girls to finish cleaning up.

"You should change your shirt, you got blood on it." Tenten said.

"Dammit! I liked this one too!" Mattie said, inspecting her shirt.

"Y-you can b-borrow one of m-my shirt's i-if you want. Hinata offered, feeling awkward and touching her finger tips together.

"Thanks Hina, but are you sure it will fit?" Mattie asked.

"w-why w-wouldn't it?"

"because your boobs are so much bigger than mine!"

Gaara flushed red and decided it was about time to leave and scurried out of the bathroom.

The three girls laughed and headed to Hinata's room to find a shirt for Mattie.

"Hey Gaara, you're looking a little flushed, you alright?" Kiba asked inspecting his friends face. A huge wolfish grin took over his face.

"Did you see something over there that you weren't supposed to?" he asked, the grin growing wider as Gaara's face got even redder.

"No, they started talking about girl stuff."

"Really? Like what?" Kiba said eagerly.

Gaara glared at him. "Girl stuff." He said with a tone that clearly said 'conversation over'.

-line-

Hinata sorted through her immense amount of clothing looking for a shirt that would fit Mattie. Tenten looked for shirts on the other side of the walk in closet flinging shirt after shirt to Mattie who tried them all on.

"finally, one that fits!" Mattie said as she inspected it. "Too much cleavage showing though…"

The shirt was an orange spaghetti strap top with a low neck.

"as if." Said Tenten. "It looks great on you; you'd probably even give Sasuke a nose bleed." She said smirking.

"Like I would want to turn on that stupid duck head." Mattie said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Mattie, you have to admit that he's really hot." Tenten said.

Mattie thought for a moment. "Well, if he got a new hairdo and plastic surgeon then maybe."

The three laughed and headed down the stairs.

Mattie had just stepped foot in the room when she was pounced upon by Naruto, with him ranting out apologies.

"Augh, get off me fatass! I don't care! You're forgiven, just get off me!" Mattie yelled, shoving him off. "jeez."

"What's with the shirt?" Naruto said, eyeing it.

"Only one that would fit, ok?" Mattie said, reddening a bit.

"It looks good." Naruto said smirking.

"ANYWAYS," Mattie said loudly. "What do we do know?"

"H-how about a s-scary movie?" Hinata suggested.

"Hmph, Naruto would piss himself." Gaara said.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. "I WOULD NOT!"

"Yes you would! And you'd be screaming for Sasuke!" Mattie taunted.

"Yeah well you'll be screaming for Gaara!" Naruto said.

"Psh, I don't get scared from scary movies, I LAUGH at them!" Mattie said haughtily.

"Alright, so which movie?" Neji butted in before the banter got to serious.

Naruto and Mattie huffed and turned away from each other. "how about Freddie vs. Jason?" Mattie suggested.

"Stupid, how about saw 3?" Naruto countered.

"Lame, Dead silence." Mattie said glaring.

"Not scary, Scary movie 4."

"That's not even a scary movie! It's a comedy!"

"So, lets watch it anyway!"

"Iknew it! You're scared!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kiba. "What is up with you two today? We'll watch Scary movie 4." Kiba said in a finalizing tone.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Mattie, he had won that round.

The pizza came during the movie and they took a moment to pig out and continued a bit later. When the movie had finished, they voted for a much scarier movie. This time, Dead Silence.

"Before we start the movie, let's go for a munchies run!" Naruto suggested.

"yeah, we can take my motorcy-." Mattie started.

"NO" Gaara said cutting her off. Mattie pouted but didn't continue.

"We can take Hiashi's van." Neji told Hinata. "But not all of us can go."

"Me and Gaara can stay." Mattie suggested.

"I dunno if that's such a good idea…" Tenten said winking at Mattie.

"Shut up pervert." Mattie said laughing.

"OH YOU DIDN"T DENY IT!" Tenten yelled.

"Deny what!"

"Oh never mind, we're leaving now, BYE! HAVE FUN!"

Mattie rolled her eyes as she watched her friend go. She turned to Gaara.

"So, what now?"


	6. Hyuuga Beach House end

"Hey Gaara, I've been thinking about our town hall gig and I was wondering if we could put in a song I've been thinking about."

He raised a non-existent eyebrow "which song?" he asked.

"Well, only Tenten has heard it before, I called it 'Runaway'."

"Sing a bit of it."

Mattie cleared her throat and started to sing. After the first four lines she stopped.

"I liked it." Gaara said with the slightest hint of a smile. They talked a little more about the instrumentals and lyrics and after fifteen minutes everyone else got back.

"Hey guys! What're you doing?" Tenten said popping into the living room, only to be disappointed. "Awe, I thought you two would be making out or something."

"Haha, you're so funny." Mattie said, rolling her eyes but moved over a bit anyway.

"But seriously, what were you guys doing?" Naruto asks coming in and handing me and Gaara root beers.

"Going over a new song for our town hall gig." I say cracking open my drink. "Did you bring me some cheesies?"

"Of course." He says and hands me the bag. "Which song, have I heard it yet?"

"Thank you, and no, only Tenten and Gaara have heard any of it." I popped open the bag and offered some to the three.

"heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Mattie, my buddy!" Kiba says sidling up next to me, reaching for some cheesies.

"My cheesies bitch!" I say slapping his hand away. I gave him one anyway.

Once everyone had filed in on their own sweet time we started our movie.

-line-

By the end of the movie Naruto and I were snorting cheesy dust, kiba was eating all my cheesies, Gaara was calling me and Naruto idiots, Kankuro was laughing his head off, Hinata was asleep, and Tenten and Neji were 'discreetly' holding hands.

"AHHHGGGHH." I yell pinching my nose.

"That was rather manly." Naruto said laughing at my facial expression.

"Shut up ho and it's your turn."

"Right." He says nervously. He quickly snorted a line and yelled even louder than me.

"If I didn't know better I would say you really are on drugs." Gaara said, disinterested.

"DUDES we should go to the beach!" Kiba shouted.

"YEAH." I say immediately excited. "This IS a beach house."

"It's raining outside." Neji said, always the party pooper.

"That's what makes it awesome!"

"fine."

"YESSSSS."I grab Tenten and the now awake Hinata. "lets go get our suits on!"

-line-

After a few hours of chicken fights, splashing and water tackle, the nineof us ran back to the house pushing and shoving eachother. soaking wet, we ran around the small house looking for towels, once dry and redressed we flopped all over eachother making a small circle of sleeping bags, pillows and blankets.

as we settled into our beds i couldn't help feeling a little sad. _and thus ends our amazing long weekend._


	7. OK, what?

The more Mattie sat in her math class, the more depressed she got. She looked at all of her friends around the room, Hinata was paying strict attention to the lesson, Tenten was playing with her sharper than normal pencil, Naruto and Kiba were playing hangman, Shikamaru was asleep. And Gaara? Gaara was staring at her with a mildly wondrous expression on his face.

"you look sad." he said furrowing what would be his eyebrows. She was going to miss his non-existent eyebrows.

She blinked and smiled brightly. "this math class bores me to tears." Gaara rolled his eyes and stared at his math for a couple seconds before looking back at her.

"what aren't you telling me?"

"hm? what are you talking about?" he stared at her with his piercing eyes and she quickly looked away. "it's nothing really..." she trailed off, she really didn't want to tell him anything right now since the plans weren't yet final. but for some reason, she felt she had no way of swaying her parents decision.

"will you tell me later?" he asked.

"yeah." she replied. and she knew she probably wouldnt and she could tell that he knew that too.

Gaara just turned back to his math and was silent for the rest of the class.

-D:-

;kzzt; Would Mattie Sorano please come to the office? ;kzzt;

"you can go." Mattie's art teacher told her. Mattie nodded, grabbed her belongings and and left for the office, feeling the curious eyes of her friends on her as she went.

when Mattie got to the office her mother was already there.

"Mattie sweetie i need you to come home so we can finish packing, we are leaving tomorrow so i need everything to be perfect." Her mother said lightly grasping her arms.

"but mom i haven't told anyone i was leaving yet, i haven't said goodbye!" Mattie protested.

"well why didn't you? i have already phoned your teachers so they are probably telling the class what you doing right now." as soon as she said that, five sets of footsteps where flailing down the stairs to the office.

"MATTIE!" came an angry voice from the back, she bet anything it was Tenten.

They burst into the office and hugged her and asking questions a mile a minute. Mattie's mom looked at her pityingly, "I'll give you twenty minutes Mattie." she said before walking out the door.

the six teens filed out of the office so they could talk. "You said you would tell me later." Mattie heard Gaara say over everyone else. he was the only one not mauling her. "when was later? when you were already gone to Canada?" he said, his tone harsh.

Mattie stared at him feeling the prick of tears. "well i meant to tell you later it's just-"

"Just what, Mattie? just what." he interrupted. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she was chocking on her words. "i j-just didn't know w-what to s-s-say." she said as a sob raked through her body.

Gaara felt a little remorseful but didn't show it, he was far to angry. Naruto encased her in a hug. "it's alright Mattie i just wish you would have told us earlier so we could do something together, the 6 of us."

"yeah Mattie, dude. You didn't have to keep it a secret from us. but we forgive you man." Kiba said.

"Speak for yourself." Gaara said quietly. Only Mattie heard him.

"w-when are y-you leaving?" Hinata stuttered, hugging Mattie herself when the boys let go.

"somewhere around 7:00 in the morning." Mattie said scowling through her tears.

Mattie saw tears start rolling down Hinata's own face. "so we r-really h-have no time t-then." Hinata said.

"no, you don't." came a voice from the stairs. the six of them all turned to see sasuke walk down the stairs towards them. He broke through them roughly and looked at Mattie. "idiot." he said. "why didn't you at least tell me sooner?" he smirked lightly enjoying the looks on the others faces, especially Gaara's. she had told Sasuke before them? this started a whole knew verbal attack.

"Mattie you told him before your own best friends?"

"Why him?"

"since when do you like him?"

"are you in a relationship with him?"

the last question made Mattie burst into laughter. "no way!" she said sobering up. "i only told him before you guys because i knew he would understand and wouldn't, well, attack me like this."

the six teens stared at her with a mixture of emotion on their faces.

Sasuke spoke up. "Mattie you have my e-mail, remember to message me when you get there." then he patted her head and left. it was quite possibly the most affection he had showed for anyone since his family died.

Mattie looked towards Gaara, he was radiating hate and anger. "Maybe it's a good thing you're leaving." he said and walked away. instead of blubbering like she wanted too, she glared angrily at him, her pride won out over her sadness.

"why do you have to be such a prick? is it just because i told Sasuke before you?" she spat.

Gaara didn't turn around or say anything at all, he walked back up the stairs and that would be the last time she ever saw him.

she cracked then, legs buckled underneath her and huge sobs raked through her. the remaining four friends helped comfort her.

"I'm so sorry i didn't tell all of you earlier. i really am." Mattie said getting up. "my dad came back to Konoha only to make us go back to Canada with him, of course, my mom being the person she is, forgave what he did and decided to leave Konoha taking me with them."

"you're d-dad came back?" Hinata asked. Mattie nodded.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Kiba burst out pulling her into another hug. she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "i don't know anymore." she said.

the bell rang for class change and Mattie smiled a broken smile towards them, "go to class." she said.

"We will come see you at 7:00 am tomorrow!" Naruto shouted and kissed the top of her head. "I'll miss you little sis." he said quieter.

"we all will," Tenten corrected, smiling gently at Mattie.

"and I'll miss all of you." She replied, picking up her belongings and walked out of the school, leaving her old life behind her.


	8. Welcome Back

Mattie stared out of the car window, watching the trees and wildlife flash by. Her mother looked back at her with a frown on her face.

"Matt, would you please talk to me? You shouldn't blame me for this, it wasn't my fault. Your father-"

"Yea I know, it was my fathers idea to move, so of course we do whatever the bastard says right?"

"Matilda Jane Sanako! Don't you dare swear in front of me again. Your father was trying to give us the proper lifestyle, and if it means moving then we will damn well move."

"So then why'd you divorce him if he was such a great guy, mom? He kept us there for three years and only NOW do you decide he's a prick?"

"Mattie, just stop it. You know exactly why..."

She didn't hear what else her mother said since she had shoved her earphones into her ears and turned up the volume. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she flipped it open to find three new text messages. The first from Naruto which said 'hurry the hell up it's cold out here!'. The second from Tenten, reading ' i'm at the house, where are you?'. The latest was from Sasuke, 'i'm waiting' was all it said. Mattie smiled at the last text, she could take that multiple ways, and she told him this in her reply.

Her mother tapped her leg and Mattie glanced up from the phone muttering "what?" with a scowl on her face. Her mother mimed turning down the volume and Mattie rolled her eyes pulling out her earphones

"Have you talked to your redheaded friend recently? His sister called." Mattie rose an eyebrow at her mother.

"I haven't talked to him since the day I left, mom." Her mother frowned. "oh" was all she said.

Mattie continued. "And I heard Temari's message, she says she heard that I was coming back and was happy. That's it."

The conversation dropped as the car pulled across the perimeter of the city and down towards where the old house sat. Mattie stared in disbelief at all her friends waving at her. She smiled radiantly at her friends, as soon as the car was stopped she flung open the door and was leaped on by the nearest person, who happened to be Naruto. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH YOU STUPID HOE!" he ranted like that for a while until Tenten pulled him away and Hinata nimbly hid behind Tenten away from Naruto, but towards Mattie. They hugged her at the same time, Tenten shooting off questions and Hinata smiling and nodding along. After those too, Kiba pulled her into a headlock and messed up her hair saying loudly, "you little homo, how could you leave us like that? Try to do something like that again and I swear I will tie you up and shut you in my closet!"

Mattie laughed. "I hope not, it stinks like ass in your closet!" Kiba laughed again and shifted her from headlock to hug. He let her go and she saw Sasuke leaning on the fence off to the side watching the events and she smiled at him. "Okay asshole, give me a hug." she said stretching out her arms and walking towards him. Sasuke smirked at her and didn't move. Mattie rolled her eyes and hugged him round the torso, he didn't exactly hug back, but he patted her shoulder before pushing her away. The rest watched the exchange with suspicious eyes. Then of course, Naruto brought up the inevitable subject.

"Wonder where Gaara is, thought he'd want to come see you, since you guys were such good friends." the gang either sighed, shook their heads or rolled their eyes at Naruto.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Naruto, you're an idiot." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him "shut up, bastard!"

Mattie laughed, "well at least you guys haven't changed much."

After the moving truck was emptied, Mattie trotted out of her house and down the street to her old, very best friend's house. She knocked her signature knock on the door and it was open in seconds.

"MATTIE!" Temari yelled. "It's so great to see you! I was wondering when you would come to see me!" she smiled again and called up the stairs, "Gaara! guess who's here!" there was no answer and Mattie's face fell ever so slightly, but Temari noticed. "GAARA! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DOWN HERE!" Mattie chuckled a little but stopped as Gaara appeared at the top of the stairs. He glared down at her and spat out a cruel, "what does _she_ want?"

It was Mattie's turn to glare. She stepped past Temari and said to Gaara with a voice filled with venom and sarcasm. "How nice it is to see you Gaara! Especially after no communication for three fucking years!"

He stared menacingly at her and came down the stairs to face her. "Why would I even want to talk to you after what you did."

"You think that was my choice? You think that I wanted to leave my friends to go live in stupid freezing cold Canada? Of course fucking not. I love it here, and I miss you as my friend..." she trailed off, her voice a soft whisper.

Gaara just shook his head and walked back up the stairs. She hollered after him "Gaara! Come on, enough is enough!" She scowled at him from the bottom of the stairs, receiving no answer. "You know what? You can go fuck yourself, asshole!"

She stormed out of the house and back to her own. She collapsed into her room, wanting to yell or scream, or even cry. But she didn't, she turned to the only 'friend' that helped her through the last three years.


	9. Drunken Mess

Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Mattie standing at his doorstep looking murderous.

"Went to see Gaara?" He asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Mattie nodded. Sasuke moved aside to let Mattie in.

"How did it go?"

"terrible. He is being a complete asshole, even after three years he can't let go. Three years that he never tried to contact me in. I tried so many times but finally just gave up."

Mattie was close to tears and Sasuke led her to a kitchen chair and sat her down.

"I can understand where he is coming from, but it is about time he forgave you, it's not like it was your fault."

"That's how I feel! I just wish I had had more time." She took the mug of hot chocolate Sasuke had offered and took a cautious sip. He sat down next to her with his own mug.

"I don't think he will ever forgive me Sasuke, I don't know what I'm gonna do." This time she did start to cry.

To Mattie's amazement, Sasuke pulled her into a hug and cradled her until she stopped crying.

"s-sorry." Mattie said, taking a couple shuddery breaths.

Sasuke shrugged. "it's alright, I don't mind."

Mattie looked up at him, their faces were barely centimeters apart. She noticed herself leaning towards him ever so slightly when they heard a knock at the door.

They both sat stock still, then the impatient knock sounded again. Sasuke sighed and moved mattieback to her seat, stood up, and answered the door.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up? Me and Kiba wereheading out to the bar wanna come?"

"I'm a little busy right now, I-." before he could finish, Mattie showed up at the door, after hearing Naruto's voice.

"Oh hey Mattie, why are your eyes red?" He asks, "hey… why are you at Sasuke's house?"

Mattie turn a shade pinker and stuttered for a bit then finally said "I dunno, we are kind of friends now…I guess…more…than before?" she ended in an awkward question type thing.

Naruto looked confused then decided to accept the excuse. "well anyway I was just asking Sasuke if he wanted to go to the bar with me and Kiba, wanna come to?"

"uhm, sure I guess."

"awesome! How about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted then agreed, seeing as he now had nothing better to do.

Once at the bar, everyone had had a few drinks.

"Kiba, dance with me!" Naruto cried, grabbing Kiba's hands and twirling him around.

Kiba giggled drunkenly and batted Naruto away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, still grinning.

Sasuke shook his head and took another swig of his beer.

"aww party pooper. Mattie?"

Mattie grinned and said "I thought you would never ask."

"Bunch of drunks." Muttered Sasuke.

Kiba just sung happily to the song he thought was playing on the radio.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up to refresh his drink. Before he reached the counter, Mattie had intercepted him and demanded him to dance with her.

It just so happened that Ba Bump by the black eyed peas had come on and the two in their influenced state couldn't help but grind with each other.

By the end of the night all four were drunk out of their minds and had to walk home. Both Naruto and Kiba had gotten home so Sasuke offered to let Mattie stay at his house tonight.

Mattie giggled. "hehehe that would be very badddddd."

Sasuke only smiled and pulled her along into the house. Upon entering, Mattie tripped over the carpet, and since she was being held onto by Sasuke, they both fell to the floor. Sasuke looked at the flushed redheaded girl underneath him. They held eye contact for another minute, then they both were tearing each other's clothes off.


End file.
